


Urban Legends: Chimera House

by ValentineRevenge



Series: Urban Legends [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys pay a visit to a haunted house, only to find that the attractions there are more real than they had bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard started from his TV show when his phone rang. Glancing at the screen, he saw that it was his kid brother. Grabbing the remote, he hit the mute button, the TV's characters continuing to move even when they were silent. As the phone continued to ring, Gerard answered it.   
  
"Hey Mikes."  
  
"Hey Gee!" Came Mikey's excited squeal.  
  
"What up bro?"  
  
"Me and the rest of the guys are planning to go see this new haunted house thing they have set up."  
  
"Which one?" GErard asked. Since it was already near the end of September, Halloween attractions were cropping up like wildfire.  
  
"I think it's called Chimera House." Mikey said.  
  
"Wow. Creepy name." Something about it gave him shivers, yet it seemed so familiar. Why?  
  
"I know right? Well anyways we're headed over there to pick you up in a few." Mikey said, before hanging up.  
  
About 15 minutes later, they showed up, true to form. The 5 of them jammed into Ray's car, they started to drive, until they were out of the city, and into the country side.   
  
"There it is!" Frank said, bouncing up and down in his seat like an excited child as Ray pulled to a stop in front of a multi-story building. The building was decrepit, looking like it was going to fall apart, in the middle of a field by itself. Near to their car, another one pulled up to a stop, several teens toppling out of it and making a beeline for the house. "What're we waiting for!" Frank said, leaping out of the car.   
  
"Something about this place gives me the heebie-jeebies." Bob said solemnly. "Same here." Gerard replied. Nonetheless, they too got out of the car, followed by Mikey and Ray, and followed the overactive midget.

Upon walking into the house, Gerard was surprised at just how old and creepy this house really was. Besides the 5 guys, there were only 2 other people , who had already gone down a hallway, as was noted by their fading footsteps. Presently, a guide, a creepy old man in a suit, with wisps of greasy looking white hair appeared.   
  
"Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to Chimera house." He said, grinning widely, and exposing rotting and missing teeth. Something about this made Gerard uneasy, but he kept quiet about it, because he didn't want to sound like an overgrown pussy. It was more than the fact that this guy reminded him of Count Olaf from 'A Series Of Unfortunate Events'. It was something more sinister, too.   
  
The old man walked down the same hall that the other group had gone down, gesturing for them to follow. Stopping in front of an elevator, the man pressed the up button. "Find the escape on each floor, come back down to earth, and run from here." the guide said as the doors dinged open.   
  
He shoved the band in, not coming with them. Then, the door closed and the elevator began to rise. With a sense of unease, Gerard noted that the elevator didn't have any buttons inside of it. The others seemed too pumped up to notice it. The meter above the door rose from 1 to 13. Strange, the house didn't look like it had that many floors in it, maybe 4 at most. The sense of unease grew, as well as anxiety.   
  
Finally, they rose to the top, and the doors opened. Gerard gasped. He didn't expect this. It looked real. It looked too real. And it smelled real, too.


	2. Floor 13

The elevator doors had opened into what seemed to be a meat locker. However, it wasn't as clean as the typical walk-in meat freezers you'd find at your local butchers. In fact, it was a far cry from it.

There was something that looked suspiciously like mold growing on the walls near the floor, and the floor was slick with puddles of blood that were nearly turned into gel from sitting so long, with footprints and drag marks running through them. The walls, too, had blood on them as well, only this time in the form of splatters and drips, as if something - or someone - had been savagely attacked, and thrown against the walls repeatedly.

The meat, too, seemed strange. Instead of being hung up nearly as it should be on the hooks, it was in disarray. Several of the slabs of meat were on the floor, instead of a hood. A pig's head lay in a large puddle of blood, seemingly freshly severed, and a long coil of intestines lay in the corner.

But above all was the stench. It smelled so strongly of blood, stale blood, really, and near rotting meat, and something smelling suspiciously of urine, to the point that it would make a person gag.

"And this is exactly why I turned vegan." Frank mumbled, wrinkling his nose at the foul smells.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Gerard suggested meekly.

"Can't. There's no buttons in this thing." Mikey replied.

There was a collective gulp of fear. It seemed that they'd bitten off more than they could chew and had walked into the very house of the devil. Literally.

"Then it looks like the only way out is forward." Ray said, gritting his teeth.

The quintet shared an uneasy look between them. Then, Frank took the first step forward, mumbling, "I hope to God this shit is fake."

Ray and Mikey followed. Bob gave Gerard a pointed look, waiting for him to step out of the metal box, before he brought up the rear. The moment that he had stepped out of it, the doors clanged shut behind him so hard that they produced a small breeze that ruffled his hair. Then, there was the clearly audible sound of the mechanism taking it back down.

Mikey let out a slight squeal of disgust as a hanging corpse brushed against his arm. Then, ti was near silent, save for the sounds of their sneakers slapping against the sticky floor, and the dripping noises of the blood rolling off the corpses and onto the ground.

Gerard noticed that as they went further through the meat locker, that the corpses seemed to look more human, and not only were there more corpses, but there was more devastation. The smell was growing stronger by each step that they took. The floors were bloodier, and there seemed to be more debris of the bodily kind littering it as well.

Before long, they passed a corpse that couldn't have been anything but a human body. It wasn't even skinned yet. Turning around, they could no longer see the doors that they'd come through, due not only to the increase in bodies hanging from the ceiling, but also from the fact that this long corridor was curving oh so slightly as they walked through it. They heard a dull "THUNK" noise far away in the distance.

"These are humans." Gerard breathed.

It was true. By now, all the corpses that were hanging off the hooks from the ceiling were human, and the going was much slower, as instead of simply angling their way around the body parts on the floor, they had to go out of their way to avoid them, or in some cases, step over them at times.

As they went further along, the "THUNK" noises increased in volume. The corpses seemed fresher. As Gerard brushed against the leg of a woman, he could feel that her body was still warm. He shuddered.

Then, one of the corpses opened it's eyes and gasped out, "Help!"

They stared in shock. This apparently lifeless body wasn't as lifeless as It seemed. Bob and Ray quickly lifted him off the hook, wincing at the sight of the nasty wound in his back.

"Its all real." he mumbled, looking at them as if he was scared that they would attack him.

"We know." Ray replied sadly.

"We're going to get out of here." Frank said confidently, before continuing his path forward. The guy that they'd just rescued smiled weakly.

"You don't know what's up ahead."

Frank continued to walk forward, the group following him. The saved man was near the front of the group, where they all could easily keep an eye on him. What if he was a part of this whole fucked up thing?

The THUNK noises were rather loud by now. It reminded Gerard of the noise made when someone slams a knife into a piece of meat, cutting it up.

"Oh God." The man muttered, his face growing pale.

Then, Frank turned a corner, and let out a gasp, stopping dead in his tracks, causing Mikey to crash into his back.

The long corridor full of hanging corpses and scattered body parts had lead to a large room, where more bodies lay scattered around. There was a high table, scarred and bloody. The floor was entirely covered in the ruby liquid, and the walls absolutely dripped with it. In here, the stench seemed the be the strongest.

Behind the table, there stood a large man, easily 7 feet tall, and extremely wide. His bulk appeared to be more muscle than fat. The THUNK noise that they'd been hearing came from the large knife in his hand. It was being used to chop up a human's body. Even as they watched, he severed the fingers from the hands, neat as you please. He let out a grunt of satisfaction, scooping up the digits, before wrapping them in several sheets of paper. Frank could clearly see that this man, if he was really that, had clawed hands that looked too animal to be human. Then was when the guitarist realized that he didn't want to know what lay behind the butcher's mask.

The man picked up the packet, and lumbered out of a door on the far end of the room from where the musicians stood. Frank made a break for it, ducking down behind a counter. Mikey and Ray followed him quickly, while Gerard, Bob, and the mystery man pressed themselves to the wall behind a large standing cupboard.

Within moments, the butcher returned, chopping off the hands at the wrists, and the arms at the elbows, wrapping them all up individually, before leaving the room once again. The next time he came back, he went straight into the meat locker corridor. Frank, ever the fearless one, started through the door that the monster had reemerged from.

A moment later, the door opened, and Frank waved at them to follow. Gerard and Bob scuttled through the opening, the injured man between them. Ray and Mikey were about to leave when the masked thing returned, a torso in his arms. They had just enough time to duck down again before he saw them. They waited with bated breath, until he finally stomped back into the bloody hallway.

They dashed out the door, nearly crashing into Bob's back.

The room that they were in now looked like it was a deli, or maybe a fish or meat market. They was a long counter filled with wrapped packages like the ones they'd seen the butcher making, as well as organs on ice. There was a glass wall on the far side of the room from the meat counter, like the front of most stores, exposing a city far different from anything that they'd ever seen. Malformed creatures roamed the streets, upright on two legs, in a cruel mockery of men.

"Holy shit!" Mikey muttered, ducking down behind the counter. The rest of the men followed suite.

"There." Ray said, pointing. On the wall all the way at the opposite end of the meat counter, was a set of double doors just like the elevator doors that they'd come through earlier.

Frank moved as quickly as he could in that direction, Mikey following him, the trio behind him, and Ray all the way at the end, all on hands and knees, trying to avoid being seen by whatever was out there, since it seemed that they were a delicacy around here.

Just as Ray made it halfway down the counter, the door opened and the butcher came out again. Upon catching sight of the group crawling away as quickly as they could, he let out an inhuman roar, hand going immediately to his belt for the knives hanging there.

"Run!" Gerard yelled.

They didn't need to be told twice. They got to their feet, running as if their lives depended on it, which it did, towards the doors at the end. Frank got there first, slamming his hands against the steel doors. They slid open too slowly for comfort. The minute that they were half open, Frank squirmed his way through the opening, the bassist following him.

Then came the other 2 band members, supporting their mystery victim. Ray came in last, the door closing right behind him. They all clearly heard the sounds of the butcher crashing into the door, before letting out a torrent of guttural syllables that chilled their blood. Ray could feel the sting in his back where the knife had opened up a thin scratch, allowing the blood to bead up slowly before the doors had shut.

This was no game.


End file.
